


Food, Friendship and Fear.

by dragonism



Series: Snowbaz Drabbles [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Book: Carry On, Post-Canon, SnowBaz, This is my first Carry On fic so, and idk how much it actually fits to Canon, basically it might be shit, things may be slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonism/pseuds/dragonism
Summary: Micah makes his visit from America for the first time, Penelope is over the moon and Simon is happy to see her so happy.Baz has a little too much on his mind.





	Food, Friendship and Fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, okay, so I only finished Carry On yesterday and I’m already writing fanfics. I love these characters, this story, this world so much. However this /is/ my first ever fic, so be aware that it mightn’t be great. And it’s all too likely somebody has already used this plot line before today.

I haven’t left my bedroom all morning. Sorry, our bedroom. Multiple reasons, to be frank: the top of the list being Micah, the bottom being the fact that I couldn’t find my suit jacket and eventually gave up on even trying to find it.

It’s not that I dislike the American, more so that I simply don’t know him. Snow insisted that this was the whole point of his visit: to meet us. I entirely disagree, there is a square shaped imprint on that man’s palm, and an extra strong cologne smeared on his throat, that imply quite obviously why he is really here.

Snow knows that. I can tell. He isn’t a fool (despite all better judgement), and he is all too aware that Micah is here to propose to Bunce.

He’ll probably sweep her off her feet at some fancy restaurant later, and carry her all the way back to the US over his shoulder. The happy ending they both clung so desperately to even after Watford.

Personally, I can see why they fit so well. Micah looks at Penelope like she hung the stars for him (which she likely did at some point, knowing her magic), and Bunce looks at him like he pulled the moon into her picture and completed it. Simon disagrees, and I’m very sure it’s merely because he doesn’t want Penny to leave. Even after all these years she remains his best friend, honestly they’re verging on unhealthy codependency.

My thoughts are disrupted by a light rap at the wooden door, and the person behind it is pushing it open even before I’ve managed to sit up on the bed.

Simon.

He never waits. He never has to. He knows he’s the only person I’ll ever let in unquestioned. Partially because this is his bedroom too, mainly because my younger self’s adoration for him still clings to my skin like wisps of fire.

I lay back down. Huff a groan.

“What is it, Snow? I already told you I’m feeling unwell.”

“Merlin, Baz. We both know that was a lie.” I hear the floorboards creak beneath his feet, and there’s a distinctly shaped shadow growing closer to the bed, “I thought you might want this.”

I turn my head, trying for just a moment to find out what ‘this’ may be. Before I can figure that out, his lips are on mine. Well, almost. He misses by a fraction and catches the corner of my mouth- I move to fix his aim.

By the time he pulls back, he has that ridiculous grin on his face (seriously, this smile could give the cheshire cat a run for his money), and my cheeks are growing slightly warm. (Note to self: stop drinking enough blood to blush.) (Or just stop blushing.)

“Crowley, Snow, was that all?” I’m trying desperately to keep up the Pitch-Stone-Faced look, but the tinge of pink in my pale cheeks and the unwilling curl of my lip is enough to let Simon know otherwise of my expression.

He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, and I move to push myself to sit- knowing quite well his wings are currently hovering somewhere over my feet.

“Nope. I brought you food.” He holds out his hands, a small tray with two plates shoved nearer to me. There’s a meal for me and him. He’s the only reason I’ve ever had a healthy diet. “Listen, Baz, I know you’re nervous about meeting Micah-“

“I’m not nervous.”

“Okay. Well then I know you’re... feeling something... about meeting Micah. And I’m not gonna force you out there to meet him.” I tuck in to a small piece of bread from the side of the tray as he speaks, crossing my legs under me, “But he, Penny and I are going to a restaurant later, and...”

“You want me to come too.” I roll my eyes, glancing down at my hands for a moment, “You know he’s going to propose to her, tonight? There?”

“I know.” Thank Merlin for my glancing up again, or else I may not have caught the slight twang of pain that falls over Simon’s expression as he utters those words.

An inward sigh rattles through me, and I move the tray so that it’s over Simon’s lap as I shuffle to lean against his side. “It was bound to happen, one day.”

Simon’s arm winds its way around my waist, pulls me a little closer. I let him, I sink into the affection. “I know. I just... didn’t think it’d be so bloody soon.”

“It’s been years, it just feels like less for you because you spent half that time being Miracle Boy.” Lacing our fingers together, I rub my thumb over his hand, and I feel his wing (still invisible. Micah doesn’t need to know about those) brush over my shoulder. “Simon, she’s happy. Distance isn’t going to end your friendship.”

“But what if it does, Baz? What if she moves away with him and that’s that, I never see her again?”

He’s panicking. I can tell because his tail flicks out from under him, and he squeezes my hand a little. I’ve never been wonderful with comforting people, I’ve never been good with people, period. It’s honestly quite spectacular that Simon and I have lasted this long, though I’m in no business of letting him go now.

“My love. She’s your best friend, she practically hasn’t left your side since the day you met her.” I neglect to mention the numerous times she’d joined us on dates over the last year. “There’s no way in the World of Mages that she’d go anywhere if she thought she wouldn’t get to see you.”

Simon merely chews his lip. Typical Snow. Always a worrier when he doesn’t need to be, and never worrying when he should. After a moment, I look up at him, “I’ll go. With you I mean, to that restaurant.”

“You will?”

“Dragons wing, yes, I’ll be dammed if I don’t go and see that bumbling American try his best to find the right moment with all three of us there.” I crack a smile, and Simon does too, a small laugh escaping his lips.

“He’s got his work cut out for him.”

“That he does.”

I lean up to kiss him, but he reaches me first. He pushes firm, but gentle, and I push back. Our little system since the day we sat in the ashes of that wood. Give and take, give again.

Conversation dwindles after that. But in no bad way. Simon gets to eating (I presume he never ate with Penny and Micah the way he’s shovelling enormous bites of the lunch), and as do I. It’s silence, but it’s comfortable silence. We’re still sat far too close, and every so often there’s a soft laugh and a whispered apology when one of us bumps the other without elbow.

He helps find my suit jacket. I help him fix his tie.

He’s more nervous than Micah, and I love him for it.


End file.
